


Swan & Forbes: A Tale of two Princesses

by fantasylover4evr



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Multiple Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasylover4evr/pseuds/fantasylover4evr
Summary: Two princesses born from the most powerful True Love in centuries. Two worlds magic intertwine, changing the stories we all thought we knew. Emma, a no nonsense officer of the law with her younger twin sister Caroline; a college student with a dark secret.Had this idea in my head for ages, haven't been able to get it down right but I'm going to give it a try!





	Swan & Forbes: A Tale of two Princesses

AN: So this idea was born when OUAT said that David has a twin. So why didn't Emma have a twin sister or brother? Emma seems to take on the fighter side of her parents, rather than handle being Queen. Caroline Forbes, a fighter and capable of handling royal duties. Okay, so what I have thought of so far is that Caroline and Emma were separated for a little while but then grew up in Mystic Falls. When the girls turn 17, Emma is given a chance to go to a special school for criminal justice. Emma meets Neal, falls head first, doesn't know he's a thief. He gets caught and tries to drag her down with him, but she is able to walk away. Meanwhile, Salvatore brothers are in Mystic Falls. Damon seduces and compels Caroline. Just forewarning, Damon is a bad guy at first. He does rape and abuse Caroline. Elena and Bonnie call Emma, telling her about the situation with Damon. Cannon only with Emma staying around to help, also Emma's pregnant. So when Caroline becomes a vampire, Emma is brought in on the secret. Up to the new author on how to handle the next few seasons of Vampire Diaries, but when we reach Once Upon A Time. Maybe Emma did give Henry up for adoption, maybe there was a summer camp in Storybrooke. Up to you. While Emma is skeptical, Caroline believes. Determined to prove it, she calls Bonnie. Bonnie says that there's stagnant dark magic, holding things in place like a plastic bag. Now for the portal to Enchanted Forest, David, Caroline and Emma would be the ideal ones to go. I still have this up for adoption but I am going to attempt this story.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like it


End file.
